A Bolt From The Blue
by ghost girl 1920
Summary: I sincerely hope that the next time he sees me, in our final hour and goodbye, he wraps his cold hands around my neck. All ten fingers wrapped around my throat in style as he prays for the courage of his thumbs to press down, "The life may leave my lungs, but my heart will stay with you". Set before TFA.
1. Chapter 1

I shook my head in annoyance as I looked towards the muddy brown door of my room. I could hear his footsteps stop outside the thin wood blocking us. As I watched the door handle turn, a feverish panic crept into me. Trying my best to push it away I maintained the irritated mask I wore. I wouldn't let even him see me slipping and showing weakness. Lightning cracked outside my window.

I knew what he was going to say, it would hurt him more than me. I knew I wouldn't like it. I knew I would kick and scream but ultimately have to follow through with his orders, as much as I didn't want to. I heard the middle-aged man take in a shaky breath as his eyes looked up at me. The pain on his face sent an ache through my heart. Why was I doing this to someone who loved me more than anything?

But I wasn't doing anything to the people around me. I was doing it to myself, it wasn't my fault if they let my self-inflictions hurt them. Maybe they would eventually learn to mind their own business. I wasn't a danger to anyone. Anyone but myself, at least.

Was it even considered a danger when I didn't see the outcome as dangerous? I wanted to wreak havoc on myself, not anyone else. I wanted to continue my own internal battle without hurting anyone around me. The pain of others offered no comfort to me, which was how I got here, after all. I would never do anything to put another being in the state of mind I was in. No, that would only add on to my hatred of myself.

"I can't help you anymore." His voice cracked as he spoke. "I'm sending you away."

I rolled my eyes and stood, reaching out to grab the suitcase I already packed. "I'll stay with mom until you decide I can come home."

This was normal now. For the last few months this fight happened weekly. I would go to my mothers; she'd be fine with me for a few days before having the same reaction to me. I bounced from house to house, and nothing felt like home anymore.

My mother was already outside anyway, providing a quick escape from this argument. Nothing could ever get these confrontations over fast enough for me. But today, today was different. I knew I'd be in hot water after coming home from disappearing for a few days. I knew I wouldn't hear the end of it. I came home ready for a fight.

But what I expected was not what I got.

My parents had been waiting for me. The distress filled the house and hit me like a brick the second I walked into it.

It was an intervention.

My father shook his aged head, his hands coming up to run over his stressed features. "That's not where you're going, Lacey." My eyes widened for a second as the panic rushed through me full force this time. This wasn't what I expected. It didn't take long for rage to replace the panic. Letting out a scream I picked up the glass of water on my nightstand and threw it across the room. Though I could tell this alarmed him, my father didn't even flinch as the glass shattered on the wall next to him.

"Where exactly am I going then? You can't send me to a rehab; I'm not addicted to anything. And I'm not going to a hospital, I'm not crazy." But I felt crazy, I felt unstable. I had turned into the posterchild for mental illness. But that wasn't what this was; this was just a hard time in my life. A mountain to climb and get over, if only the people around me would understand that would take more time than they were giving. The words didn't hold the same confidence as before as they came out of my mouth in a barely a whisper, "I'm not crazy."

It was a lie I had been fighting hard not to believe.

A man stood behind my father now, at first I was scared. His odd robes didn't fit in with the normal male attire I was used to seeing, and I hadn't seen him while I was marching to my room. I would have thought he was an intruder if I didn't notice his hand tenderly on my father's shoulder, his blue eyes looking back at me sympathetically.

A sudden wave of exhaustion washed over me. This always happened after one of my panic attacks, the sudden spike in my blood pressure led to me feeling depleted when it finally came down. But this wasn't the same. The rain outside was seducing me to close my eyes, to let sleep wash over me. I felt like I hadn't slept in weeks.

They were serious, not letting up this time. This time was different for all of us. The smallest part of me was thankful for that, the part that had been desperately searching for happiness and was disappointed every time. There was a slither of hope inside me that I could be happy again. That whatever they had planned would actually help me.

But the bigger part of me knew this wouldn't help. I had been let down to many times, contentment wasn't real, and it was an illusion. Happiness only lasted a mere second for everyone before sadness and trial would take over their lives once more. This was a truth I had come to know.

There wasn't enough energy inside of me for me to even fight when the strange man wrapped his arms around my now slouched body. What was happening to me? No matter how hard I wanted to move, I couldn't. I was too tired.

The man looked down at me, as if he could tell my entire life by simply looking into my eyes. Sorrow washed over his face, "Submit to sleep, Little One."

And I did as I was told.

* * *

 **A:N**

 **Hey guys! I just started this, I promise it picks up later in the story. It's set before TFA, before Ben is Kylo Ren. It's a prequel for an idea I have later. Please review! Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

The air in my room was colder than I ever remembered it being. My eyes stayed shut as I wrapped the blankets covering my closer to my small body. They smelled different.

Come to think of it, these sheets didn't feel like the ones on my bed.

My eyes shot open and I sat up, looking around the strange new room. My breathing was coming out in heavy waves. This wasn't home.

The strange man from before startled me as he cleared his throat and walked through the doorway. I felt myself trying to be scared, but I just couldn't. This man was giving off a calming aura. "I see you've awoken," he sighed before sitting in a chair on the other side of the room. "I can sense your confusion; the questions are running through your mind like animals from a wildfire. Ask."

Raising an eyebrow I looked over him, "Who are you?"

He nodded and placed a hand to his chin, "I figured that one would be first. I am Luke Skywalker. Your father was a friend of mine when we were young men."

"How come I've never heard of you?"

The man shifted in his seat as if the question made him uncomfortable. "It is not my business as to why he wouldn't discuss those days with you, but I suppose I don't wish too either."

I swallowed the lump in my throat and tried to relax my stiff form. This was all too weird. Did my father sell me or something? No, he worked with the government his whole life, he would never. Maybe this man was also involved with my father's line of work. And what did he mean he could 'sense' my confusion?

"Where am I?"

Luke nodded once more, as if he was having his own internal conversation. "An academy I teach at on Takodana." His answers where too vague for me, and I felt the frustration inside of myself growing. It seemed as though Luke could feel it to when he finally decided to speak again he stood and paced the room.

"I presume this isn't something you're aware of. Seeing as it's not relevant to your own personal life, I don't see why you would have been made aware of it in the first place. I teach how to use something known as The Force to young Jedis." He stopped and looked at me, my face scrunched in confusion. What was The Force? What the fuck was a Jedi?

"A Jedi is someone who is Force sensitive, not everyone is. The force is somewhat harder for me to explain, it's similar to an energy field."

I shook my head and ran hand through my messy hair, "So like magic?"

Luke shrugged his shoulders, "It's similar I suppose. The Force is almost like another kind of being. It's alive."

"What is a Takodana?"

A small smile graced Luke's once serious face, he sighed with a slight chuckle. "You've never been made aware that there are other inhabited planets." It wasn't a question, but a statement. Suddenly the room felt like it was spinning. I was on another planet? I was who even knows how many light years away from my own family. "Oh don't worry child, it is safe here."

I pulled my legs towards my chest and wrapped my arms tightly around them, "Why am I so far away?"

"Your parents needed help with you, I offered that." His eyes looked down on me with a mixture of mourning and alarm.

"So I've been a mess because I'm a Jedi?"

"Oh no," He spoke softly. "You are not sensitive as far as I can tell. This is just a calm place to work your troubles out at. You're staying here until I see that you are well enough in yourself to go home. Think of it as a getaway. A new start. You know no one here, no one knows you. It's a chance to find yourself without the troubles of home."

I was disappointed yet relieved. This all felt like a dream to me, magic was real but called The Force. I wondered who decided that would be what they called it.

A bell sounded from outside the room and Luke sighed. "I am aware you have more questions, but we must wait. I still need to explain to you what you will be doing in your time here."

He motioned for me to follow him and walked slowly out of the rather large room. Once I stood I noticed I was in the same clothes I wore when I first saw the strange man known as Luke Skywalker.

The room was rather bare, a bed in the center donning a purple comforter with white sheets. I mumbled to myself, didn't these people know white sheets where the easiest to stain? There were two windows by each side of the bed, the same deep purple fabric covering them. A dresser on the other side of the room, next to the chair Luke had sat in. I noticed to other doors in the room, and made a note to remind myself to explore when I got the chance. It seemed as though it was a spare, no one had ever really stayed here.

"Lacey?" Luke's voice snapped me out of my curiosity and I followed him. Cool wind hit my face the second I exited my new room, and shock washed over me. I had fully expected a hallway of some sorts and instead was greeted with the vivid green of the landscape. Looking back up at the small building I took in the beauty of the wood and brick home and noticed a few more beside yet separated from my own.

"These are where I and other guests stay."

I turned back to him, "There are more people here like me?"

He nodded as he began walking down a small dirt path into the trees, "Just a few, they help run things around here. I realized it is good for people to feel important and needed."

We walked for a few minutes as I took in the scenery, it seemed as though we were in the outer edges of a forest, and I could hear water running to my left, but the trees were so dense I couldn't see through them. It was beautiful; at home I never saw things like this. It felt so peaceful to just be here, and I understood why Luke would bring someone like me to this place.

When we finally reached the clearing my mouth fell open in awe. A beautiful, huge white temple was in front of me. It was like a smaller scale castle. "This is where my students train," Luke stopped and turned to me. I noticed a few people in the yard around us, a few doing some kind of weird kicks and some meditating. "I will be showing you through the academy, pay attention. It is easy to get lost."

I nodded and followed him once more through large doors. The air inside the building was cool, and the main hall was marvelous, with marble floors and a large chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Two spiral staircases lay before us and met each other at the second floor. I looked under the staircases ahead of me and noticed what seemed to be the commons of the academy, with a few more people laughing inside. Luke began to walk up the stairs gracefully as I scrambled up behind him, once again having been distracted by my new surroundings. When we reached the top Luke spoke again, "The second floor is where the student's rooms are. It's separated by gender." He pointed to his left, "Boys here," then to his right, "Girls here." He began to walk back down to the first floor, "There's really no need to go into too much detail upstairs. You shouldn't find yourself up there often enough."

At the bottom he walked through the hallway under the stairs where I had saw the few people, they were quiet as I followed Luke into a grand room. A table was in the center, with a few couches around. Luke led me to the table and touched a paper that lay under the glass. "Here is a list of our students, by age."

There weren't many names looking back at me, a lot less than I expected an academy to have, but plenty nonetheless. The students ranged from eight to eighteen. Luke motioned towards the four doors that surrounded the room. "Each room is where I train different age groups. Eight to ten, ten to thirteen, thirteen to fourteen, fourteen to eighteen." I nodded and followed him once more through another hallway ahead of us.

We entered a cafeteria, younger kids sat at a table in the corner of the room. "This is where we eat; I left a schedule with times on the nightstand in your room." He laughed to himself, "I assure you the food here is not bad at all."

I smiled and walked with him towards a room to the side of the cafeteria. Once inside I saw three more people looking back at me, smiles wide on their face. Luke shut the door behind us before sitting down at a table and motioning for me to take a seat along with him. "These are the other guests."

I was relieved to see they were all around my age and looked like people I could get along with. He pointed to a tall girl with short brown hair, "This is Jessica." The girl smiled even wider and waved back at me. Luke motioned to a chubby girl beside Jessica with glasses, "Tiffani." The girl let out an excited squeal and raised her shoulders.

Finally he turned to the only boy in the room, "And this is Poe." Poe had short but wild brown hair and held a hand out for me to take. I smiled back and lightly gripped it; his tone was playful when he spoke. "I'm so happy there's another girl here."

Luke, Jessica, and Tiffani laughed back at him. I let out a giggle and shrugged my shoulders, "Any other boy wouldn't complain." Luke's laugh quieted before he spoke again, "Everyone, this is Lacey." A chorus of greetings came back to me.

"We all have duties here. I try to assign based on what you like to do. I've learned when people are forced to take part in something they don't want to, they become unhappy." He cleared his throat and smiled back at me, "Jessica cooks for all the students, along with Tiffani. Poe is the handy man, fixing appliances when needed. What would you like to do?"

I thought for a second. What needed to be done around here? I didn't know the place well enough to make that assertion. "I'm not sure," I crossed my arms.

"Well," Luke looked up and thought for a second. "What do you like to do?"

"I like art?" I racked my mind for how art would benefit this place, it was beautiful enough on its own. It didn't need me to help it, and as far as I could tell no job could incorporate it.

Luke nodded and a grin spread over his face, "How do you feel about the outdoors?" The bell from earlier sounded again.

I raised my eyebrow, "I like it?" Luke clasped his hands together and stood. "We need someone to garden, if you don't mind?"

I had planted flowers at home, and enjoyed watching them grow. I figured that wouldn't be such a bad thing to do during my time here. It also offered me seclusion from others, so it almost felt ideal. "Sure."

Luke smiled and began to open the door, "I have to go teach, the kids here will show you around. Feel free to stay with them today, if you wish."

As soon as Luke exited Tiffani's arms where wrapped around me. Not being one for physical contact, I awkwardly patted her back. Jessica began playing with my hair. "Your hair is so long and healthy, I need your secrets." Tiffani pulled away and nodded in agreement.

"Girls," Poe stood up and walked towards me, "Give the lady some space."

Jessica rolled her eyes and let out a loud laugh. "Poe, I need the oven fixed before we can make lunch. Unless you want a bunch of hungry Jedis, I'd go fix it." Fear washed over Poe as he quickly ran from the small room. The girls giggled and Tiffani finally spoke, her voice as small as her stature.

"We have a few hours before we need to make lunch, do you want to stay with us for a bit?"

I smiled back at my new friends and nodded, following them out the door. It was strange, I felt comfortable with these people, when at home I'd have been shy for a few days before opening up. But I supposed I didn't actually have to open up just yet.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we made our way out of the main doors, down the trail. Jessica turned towards me while she was still walking, "There's a really pretty spot we go to when we have time."

Tiffani nodded, "It's beautiful."

We stepped off the trail just as I could see our houses ahead of us. The trees were thick, but not too thick to move through. I thanked God I was still in my boots and jeans as we made our way through the overgrown grasses. The sound of flowing water became louder while we kept walking.

Finally we stumbled out to the side of a river, the water being filtered by large rocks. A small deer like creature was on the other side of the bank and ran when he saw us. Colorful flowers sprinkled the ground under my feet. I smiled and took a deep breath. Maybe being here wouldn't be so bad after all. Maybe I could find the happiness I needed here. Maybe.

I was pulled from my thoughts as Jessica let out a scream. When I looked up I saw drops of water running down her playfully angry face. Tiffani was standing on a rock with her feet covered in water, hunched over laughing. I chuckled at the sight before me.

Jessica ran into the water and wrapped her arms around Tiffani in a playful hug. It was obvious these girls where close and I wondered how long they had each been here. Although it was nice here, I wanted to go home. I knew that in a short time I would be homesick. I would miss the place that caused me so much sadness, the people. But wasn't that the point? To remove myself, and discover who I was without the outside noise to distract me? This would only help if I tried. And didn't I want to get better? I sighed and sat down on the vividly green grass below me.

"Lacey!" Jessica screamed at me from the water, "Come have fun!" The girls where soaked now, their water fight the full cause.

I dramatically shook my head, "I'd prefer to stay dry!"

The fait sound of footsteps came up from behind me and I froze. The girls looked panicked and stopped laughing immediately. Turning I saw a tall boy walking past us and I relaxed. His angered gaze shifted from behind his wild dark hair from the girls, only glancing at me. "I'd prefer if you learned how to be quiet for once." I raised my eyebrows and looked back to Jessica who's arms where now crossed. Realizing he was talking to her and not me, I waited for her response.

"Oh fuck off, Solo. You're not even allowed to be this far away from The Academy." Her tone was annoyed and the boy stopped abruptly before walking through the trees and disappearing.

After a few moments Tiffani laughed, "I'm surprised he didn't throw a fit at that." Jessica nodded and climbed out of the water, "I guess Luke really got through to him after his last one." Tiffani followed the taller girl and fell to the ground beside me; she turned on her side and supported herself with her arm, looking up at us both.

"Who was that?" I asked when Jessica sat down and stretched her legs out. She laughed to herself and played with her hands, "You really know nothing about this place, huh?"

I nodded before she continued on, telling me all about The Skywalkers and Han Solo. How they had been War Heroes, and saved many people. Some of the story sounded like a legend, like it wasn't real. Finally she sighed, "That was Ben Solo, Leia and Han's son. Luke's nephew."

I nodded and grabbed my hair, pulling it over my shoulder. "What's his deal?" Tiffani spoke up, "No one really knows honestly. He's been like that for a long time."

"Like what?" I asked.

Jessica and Tiffani spoke at the same time, "Mean."

Two bells sounded, causing the girls to jump up and run back through the trees. I followed them and soon we stopped at the small cottages. Jessica ran into what I assumed was hers, and Tiffani turned to me. "We lost track of time. Lunch starts in an hour, so we have to change and go. Sorry we couldn't stay longer," she smiled at me before disappearing behind her own door.

When I was finally alone in my room I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, pushing it away from my face. I spent the next few hours unpacking the bags on the floor, secretly thankful whoever took the time to pack them packed more than I had initially. It didn't take long to discover that the two doors I noticed from earlier where just a small closet and bathroom. The bathroom itself was beautiful though, a large bathtub sat in the corner of the room and I was thankful for that luxury.

This was all too weird, being on another planet with people who could do weird things with The Force, whatever that was. My parents somehow thought this would fix me, and I prayed they were right. I needed this to work, because if it didn't what other options would I even have? If a getaway to a whole new planet wouldn't help, nothing would.


End file.
